The Hawk's Talon
by The Great Mohaj
Summary: Story about a man trying to perfect himself to defeat his rival. The Sage and the Wicked (Ch3 up).
1. Prologue

Hey guys, my name is Mohaj and this will be my first fanfic *ever* (exciting isn't' it?). As such, please do not assault my person for my poor use of grammar, spelling, and/or humor. Reviews and flames welcome, be honest and do your worst. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any other related products. Please don't sue me. 

For your reading pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

I stand in the deserted field striking my invisible assailants. Fist, fist, grapple, roll, finish with a chain whip. Sometimes, most of the time, I wish I could forget about the Amazons, forget Shampoo, forget Nerima and live out my own life. Block, counter, block, block, roll with the strike, hook throw. Like forgetting helps anything. Jump high, remember to concentrate, timing is crucial, now. "The Hawk's Talon!" Besides, I could never forget her. 

Yesterday, when Ranma flew through the roof of the restaurant Shampoo glomped him, as usual. And predictably, I attacked him, as usual. And, as usual, I was humiliated in front of our customers and Shampoo. No more, I will regain my dignity if I have to re-master my art. Hidden Weapons is my skill, and I am descended from proud Amazon warriors. I owe it to Saotome to be a suitable opponent and offer a formal challenge for Shampoo's hand. Besides, she could never appreciate a man she can't respect, and she will never love me if she doesn't appreciate me. 

My handicap must be considered before I offer Ranma a fair challenge. I must rid myself of all weaknesses before I attempt to defeat my rival. My vision is such a weakness, and as such I must adapt to my near-blindness. Hence the night training; if I can master my art without sight I can master my battles without glasses. I can feel the wind blowing from the West; I can almost smell China; I can almost visualize my true home. Of course I miss the village. I cope with my homesickness by memories and dreams. I dream of living my life out in China with Shampoo. And I try to remember my youth. But sensing the direction of wind is nothing compared to Saotome's speed and ability. I have much to learn before I set our challenge. 

Land, charge with wrist blades, block, feint and chain whip, grapple and hurl. I must relearn to improvise my moves, I must adapt to my opponent's fighting styles and learn to counter his moves. Charge and right hook, block, roundhouse kick, finish with a swan-fist. I have much work to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye! Come back soon!" Shampoo said as she locked the door behind the final departing customer of the evening. "Aiyaa, busy busy day and no Ranma." She hadn't seen Saotome for 2 days and the time apart was getting her down. The only relief she had recently was Mousse's strange behavior. He wasn't exactly ignoring her, of course, but he hasn't suffocated her with his love in a long time. Not that she was complaining; Mousse has been completing chores faster and with less argument and the more he did for her, the more she could do for herself. It did seem odd that he hadn't offered her any flowers or other tokens of undying affection recently, she may slap him around for it, but every now and then its nice to know someone cares, ne? "Suit Shampoo just fine if stupid duck-boy leave her alone. More time for Airen!" She said aloud to herself as she put the chairs on top of the table. 

She looked up as Mousse walked into the eating area with a mop and a bucket. Expecting the usual shower of attention, she was mildly surprised when he dipped the mop and started swaying around the floor. She stopped working and watched him move about the floor for a few seconds, wondering if he was planning something. After a while she went into the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes and counters. After she finished, she looked back into the eating area and noticed Mousse was gone. Shrugging, she went upstairs to change before she went to bed. 

About an hour later, Shampoo heard a creak upstairs; she wasn't very tired so she decided to get up and take a peek in the attic. The hallway was dark and silent, except for the light falls of her footsteps and the swish of her robe. She hated the attic, it was a really creepy place to visit. Then she heard a slight 'thud' outside and she climbed up the stairs to see what was happening only to find Mousse's bed empty and his one window in the ceiling opened. So, of course, she jumped out the window in pursuit. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Damn creaky floorboards, I hope the mummy didn't wake up. I run towards my field, jumping over small obstacles and ducking under overhanging objects. The key is constant practice. Everything is training, all I have to do is constantly pursue my goal: perfection. I think I can challenge Saotome in a week or two if I keep this up. Here is the field. 

In the empty field, a few blocks from Nerima's most popular Ramen restaurant, in the strange place called Nerima, a boy trains to master his art and his weakness. Little did he know, his one true weakness was silently watching.

~Fin~ (For now)

hey guys. Mohaj here, I've been reading fanfiction for about 3 years now and I have followed Ranma 1/2 for almost that long, however this is my first attempt at fanfic. I am extremely nervous and am not ashamed. If it doesn't kill me it will make me stronger right (not saying you can kill me or anything, be gentle pls!). Even if you hated reading this or thought it was too stupid to finish, leave a review telling me so. If you have a comment or a suggestion I will love you for it. At least I gave it a shot, ne?

The Great Mohaj

ps. This story is not a one-shot (obviously) however, if I am brutally battered with flames I will save you the grief and discontinue this story. Arigato.


	2. Somebody to Love

The Hawk's Talon

Act1

Somebody to Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, that would be the great Rumiko Takahashi ("all hail!"). Please don't sue me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*SPLASH* 

"Mroowrr!" Cursed the newly-neko Shampoo. One of these days she was going to stop jumping from tall buildings without checking the ground below. Shampoo-neko trudged out of the puddle and shook her fur to dry herself. *Well, I think Mousse went that way; how am I supposed to catch him like this?* The Amazon-cat ran behind the Cat Cafe and down the deserted alley following behind Mousse. *Why am I following him anyway?* 

After a few minutes she arrived at a large, deserted field, populated by numerous wildflowers and knee-length (or in her case head-length) grass. Thanks to her neko-night vision, she had a clear view of said field. *Why does Mousse run to an empty field in the middle of the night?* Then she saw him.

"Mrroooowr?" Training. *But why? And for how long?* Shampoo was slightly more than simply interested in the duck's training efforts. *Wow, he is much faster than I would of guessed.* It didn't take a long time to realize that this was not the Mousse she was used too, not a blind-clumsy duck-boy, but a hardened warrior. *Why is he training so hard?* Shampoo sat and watched the boy train, watched him leap into the air and assault his invisible attackers, all the while wondering what made him push himself so hard. *Is he training to defeat me? Or... Ranma?* 

~~~~~~

I meditate on my open field. I know I am stronger than I was, but I am no fool. To survive a true contest with Ranma Saotome will take more effort than a few months of night training. I have to develop myself further, I must increase my physical and mental ability tenfold to face my rival. I have trained enough for one night; tomorrow I will begin to develop my mental strength: I will learn to control my aura.

I leap onto a nearby roof, and begin running towards the restaurant. I wonder what Shampoo will think if I win, I wonder what she will say. Mental images of victory flash through me; I can almost taste her lips as she delivers my trophy. "Snap out of it" I say to nobody in particular. No use dreaming that she will be glad I defeated Ranma, more like repulsed. "She will probably refuse to accept my victory." It would be like her to ignore reality. 

I arrive at my window, and sneak in as quietly as I can manage in my exhausted state. I remember Shampoo as she was in the village, before Ranma, before Nerima, before Japan. I remember her laughing at my jokes and smiling at my simple advances. Of course, in our culture, a man does not 'pursue' or 'court' a woman; the woman simply accepts or bluntly refuses him, as it should be. There is no point in being courteous when it comes to an Amazon relationship, it weakens the tribe. I lay down in my small futon, pull my tiny covers over my body and close my eyes. Shampoo use to accept me. 

~~~~~~~~

"Aiyaa, Shampoo so tired." she mumbled as she began washing dishes in the kitchen the next morning. "Damn Mousse, make Shampoo stay up late." She was very glad she found an open window at the back of the restaurant last night, she forgot that her neko-form couldn't jump to the roof. She didn't put too much more thought to Mousse's strange behavior, because she was sure whatever was happening was just another attempt at winning her over. *Baka-Mousse, doesn't he know I only want Ranma? I can only see Ranma?* But alas, he was determined to win her hand. Her reverie was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder: "AAAIIIYAAA!" *CLANG* *CRASH* 

"STUPID DUCK-BOY NO SCARE SHAMPOO AGAIN!!" Shampoo turned around and readied her fists-o-justice for a severe duck beating. *POW* *SNAP* *CRACK* She pulled the lavender hair out of her eyes as she advanced on the now-bruised Mousse. He was huddled in a corner and looking up at her fearfully. His pitiful figure made Shampoo stop and consider him for a second. *Why he never fight back? He's been training hard enough; he should be able to defeat me... He can defeat me?* "Mousse fight back!" she screamed as she tackled him and pummeled him into the ground. After a few moments of one-sighted fighting she stood up and growled at him: "Mousse, stand up and fight me!" 

He slowly stood, his face determined and somewhat frightened by her anger, his body somewhat bruised. "I can't fight you Shampoo." This was not what the furious Amazon wanted to hear, obviously, so she screamed back. "Mousse to WEAK to fight Amazon woman eh? Too SCARED to fight?" Seeing his un-rattled expression, she pounced at him, her fist upraised. And smiled as it made harsh contact with.... his open hand? *Wait a second, that can't be right!* But sure enough, as she opened her eyes, she saw him grimacing as he held her fist tightly in his own. *He stopped me from... hitting him?* Another fist flew, aimed at his stomach. *WHAM* Right into his other open palm. She smiled.

And screamed when he let go of her fists. "Sorry Shampoo, I don't know what came over me!" Shampoo saw red. *This must be how violent-girl feels around Airen.* Looking at his sad expression, seeing the love in his eyes, Shampoo reacted in kind. 

*CRUNCH* 

By kneeing him square in the groin. 

*Thud!* 

"Next time take Amazon seriously." 

*SPLASH* 

Shampoo poured a bucket of water on him and locked him in his cage. "Baka-Mousse." She started cleaning the remainder of the dishes. 

~~~~~~~~

"Quaaaaa...Quaa?" I am a duck again. Damnit. Oh well, that's what I get for defending myself against my love's righteous fury! Damn that hurt, I almost threw up my breakfast. I guess these last few months of practice have improved my physical condition. That last encounter reminds me of when we first met in the village. (prepare for flashback)

(flashback)

"Aiya, look what we have here guys! It's the blind male!" Her friends always laughed at whatever she said. Everyone loved Shampoo, she was the strongest, brightest child the village had seen in years. She was also the biggest bully the village had seen in years, much too young-Mousse's chagrin. He started running. 

*Thud*

"Ouch!" he screamed, rubbing the back of his head, where the stone impacted. If he got home he would be safe, all he had to do was run. *I'll run by the lake, she doesn't know how to swim!* Running along the edge of the water, young-Mousse was forced to strafe to avoid falling projectiles. Chancing a look behind him, he saw Shampoo following not too far behind, her female cronies chasing her and throwing rocks at him. "Damnit, why do they always beat ME up!" He kept running.

*SPLASH*

*THUD*

He stopped as he heard the young girls scream, as he turned around he saw their frightened expressions as they gazed in horror at the red water in the lake. *Wait a second... water isn't red!* Sure enough, Shampoo laid face-first, floating in the water. "GET HELP!" the young-Mousse screamed as he jumped into the pool and heaved her over his shoulders. She was heavy for his young muscles, but he worked his hardest to bring her to the edge of the lake. After he laid her flat on her back, he examined her for injuries. *She must have hit her head on a sharp rock.* He tried to clean her up and waited for the Elders to arrive. 

"What happened, boy?" Oh god, Elder Cologne, Shampoo's great-grandmother. Ancestors give me strength! "She slipped and fell into the lake, I think she hit her head!" Cologne examined her great-granddaughter for a few moments and then wrapped her head in some bandages she kept in her medicine bag. "She should be fine, boy, are you sure she slipped?" Oh no, she thinks I pushed her! "Yes ma'am, She slipped on the mud, I swear!" The elder nodded, apparently satisfied with the response, and took her daughter towards their home. 

(prepare to end flashback)

(end of flashback)

I smile when I think of myself back then. My biggest fear was Shampoo and her followers. All I wanted was a friend. Well, Shampoo and I did become friends after that. She accepted me, and the whole village just figured we would wed one day. As we were both martial artists. Funny how life changes. I still love her, and if I have to face a hundred Ranma Saotome's to get her to love me, I will face each one with a smile. "Quaaaack!" Ugh, sometimes I make myself sick. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of Act I, The Hawk's Talon. 

*Author's note: Thanks to Ghost in the Machine for his/her review. I wrote half of this while in a girlfriend-dispute and half after we made up, so sorry if it seems a bit off. I hope you enjoyed it enough to review it. Hell, I'm glad that you even read it.

Mohaj


	3. The Sage and the Wicked

Hello name-less, face-less masses of electronic oblivion, Mohaj here. First off, thanks to my newest reviewers: I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU. It is my pet peeve when writers respond to reviews at the START of a fic, because it makes you scroll down and find the actual text. So I will address each of you at the end of Ch. 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma 1/2 (if only ::sigh::) that would be Rumiko Takahashi, so please don't sue me. 

Without further ado.

The Hawk's Talon

Act II- The Sage and the Wicked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shampoo! Let Mister Part-Time out of the cage, he has chores!" Not exactly the most pleasant voice to wake up to. I see Shampoo sigh and walk over to my small cage, ignoring my feeble attempts to make eye contact, big surprise. I wonder what the mummy wants?

"Quaaaaa...?" I wobble out of my cage and into the arms of my love. It's not so bad having a curse when Shampoo has to carry you to the bathroom for some warm water. I try to enjoy being in her arms for as few seconds as I can manage. We arrive in the bathroom and she dumps me into the tub and turns on the water, and I change. I'll never get use to the sensation, like pins and needles down every part that grows. After donning my robes I exit the bathroom and confront my elder. 

"Boy, we need some groceries from the market... I would send my granddaughter, but she has to do some deliveries. The list and the yen are in that bag." She hopped to the kitchen and began preparing ramen for the few customers left from the post-lunch rush crowd. I take the bag and leave the restaurant, heading towards the open market and reading the small list from the bag. 

"Noodles, chicken, steak, veggies..." at least most of these items could be found in the market; I don't have to travel too far. I wonder if there will be any leftover yen after I buy all this...

*CRASH*

"Oh my!"

"Yikes, I'm so sorr... Tendo Kasumi?" Shampoo is right, I am a klutz. Running into poor Kasumi-san like that, she must be injured! "Kasumi-san! Are you ok!"

"I am fine, Mousse-san. Only a small bruise on my arm." 

"Allow me to make this up to you, is there some service I can render?" Poor Kasumi, she is such a nice person. "Maybe I could carry your bags home?"

"Oh my, I could never impose!" she said, but I grabbed her 3 bags anyway. "Kasumi-san, I owe a debt to you! Allow me to carry your small bags to the Tendo home!" Ugh, starting to feel like Kuno. I shudder. 

I follow her for a while, making polite conversation with the oldest Tendo daughter. As we approach the gate of the Tendo house, she turns and beams at me. "Why Mousse-san, it has been a pleasure walking with you, Arigato for your service!" She opened the door and turns to me after I deposit the bags in the kitchen. "And for your reward, take this piece of advice: "Never battle with a distraction; it will only tear you away from your true goal." She smiled and began chopping carrots. 

"... uhhh, thanks Kasumi-san, I must get back to the market before they close now. Bye!" Well, that was interesting. I never knew that Kasumi-san was so wise; wonder what she meant by that? I shrug and make my way towards the market.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kasumi smiled as Mousse left the door. *Everyone thinks I am so clueless. Mousse-kun really has potential, if only he could be more focused.* She shrugged and continued to chop the carrots, humming a soft tune. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Never battle with..." Argh, Kasumi's cryptic message won't get out of my head! Why is the street so quiet. I sense an on-coming danger... something is headed this way. Something very powerful...and wholly evil. Something is wrong...

"WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!" cried the little perverted master as he burst through a nearby window and ran right towards Mousse. 

"What in the name of all things evi.... HAPPOSAI!" Oh no, the perverted panty-thief! Must get out of his way!

*SLAM* *CRACK* "HAPPO-FIRE-BURST!" *BOOM*

"Ouch." And I thought Shampoo could be harsh. Wait... if Happi is running away, with a bag of lingerie... then where is the mob of...

"HENTAI!" "GIVE ME MY PANTIES!" "PERVERT!" "LOOK ONE OF HIS FOLLOWERS!"

I don't even try to run. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why hello Mousse-san, back so soon?" 

"Thought... I'd... stay... for.. dinner." 

"Oh poor Mousse-san, carrying my groceries must have truly worn you out!" Kasumi muttered as she hauled the sleeping martial artist into the living room and deposited him on the couch. "Sure you may stay for dinner, Mousse-kun!" She went back to chopping carrots. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~

(That night)

Never battle with a distraction; it will only tear you away from your true goal. Of course, I love Shampoo. I would kill for Shampoo. She is my goal; this has nothing to do with Saotome Ranma. Winning my love's hand is my purpose, but how do you make an Amazon fall in love?

"Mousse-kun, wanna share that last thought with the rest of us?" Ranma? What the? Why am I in the Tendo living room? "Ranma? Why am I here?" 

"That would be the fault of one Master Happosai, Mousse-san." Ahh Kasumi-san, she must of looked after me when Happosai... Happosai! Of course, who else would know how to win the heart and hand of an Amazon warrior than the greatest, albeit most perverted, martial arts master alive! 

"I must speak with Master Happosai!"

"..."

"Think he hit his head harder than we firs thought?" Ranma asked.

"Definitely." The Tendos responded. 

*The boy's gone wacko* the panda wrote.

~~Fin~~ (For now)

Thanks for reading this lowly one's fic. Sorry it was shorter this time, I had planned on going a lot further in the story, but decided to pace myself. I sometimes get overexcited and forget to add detail.

Now the Review response segment of tonight's show!

To Ghost in the Machine;

To explain the flashback in Act 1: STL; sorry if it seemed out of context with the rest of the, in my opinion dramatic, plot. There are 2 reasons for it: 1) my gf and I made up right before I wrote it, so I needed some senseless fluff, truly sorry. and 2) I needed to express that Shampoo and Mousse did have a bond in their youths, after saving her life, they became friends (note: I tried to steer clear of the over-used: *They were in love until Saotome defeated her!*, I think this portrayal of the past is at least a tad bit more accurate with Takahashi-sama's view of Mousse and Shampoo: they were friends, not lovers). Also, thanks for the praise! One of the major plot-points of my fic is that Mousse is (slowly at first) trying to overcome his spineless-demeanor. Keep reading pls!

To DarkBlueHated

Thanks for the support! And Mousse is my second favorite character in the story also! (Sorry guys, Ranma is the greatest!) (and btw, I'm a sucker for all things fluffy, just don't tell anyone aight? ^_^)

To pspinler

Arigato, you praise me too highly! I hope this chapter cleared up the confusion. I do LOVE Mousse (hey... guys can love male characters...) but I do not believe he can exceed or even match ranma's level of physical prowess. Thanks so much for the support!

The next chapter should be up soon, work and girlfriend tying me down some. Until then, please read, review, and suggest!

Mohaj


End file.
